


The Istfy's Curse

by ptyx



Series: The Istfy's Curse / Shibari [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bonding, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-14
Updated: 2005-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptyx/pseuds/ptyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort has found an Egyptian curse to transform Harry Potter into his sexual slave. Snape is assigned a difficult mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Notes

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: mild BDSM, disturbing scenes.
> 
> Betaed by Charlie B. and Spinning Compass.

**The Istfy's Curse**

 **Notes:**

1\. I used two different conventions in the transliteration of the Egyptian curses. As I don't know the language, I didn't want to standardise the transliterations I found, lest I make a mistake. For the same reason, I did not add any vowels to the spells. You will have to imagine that Severus pronounced them with the vowels included. If you want to know how the scholars tend to pronounce the Egyptian words, you can read about it [here](http://www.jimloy.com/hiero/pronnn.htm), but in many cases this is not the way ancient Egyptians used to pronounce them...

2\. Istfy means "The Evil One".

3\. [Page Devoted to the god Min](http://ptyx.noigandres.com/tIC/min.html)

4\. ["The Conflit between Seth and Horus" ](http://ptyx.noigandres.com/tIC/sethorus.html) (spoilers to the second part of the story, but nothing terribly important to the plot, only a detail in the story).


	2. Part 1

**The Istfy's Curse**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a very concerned Severus Snape who left the Dark Lord's office in the Death Eaters' headquarters. He needed to return to Hogwarts as fast as possible. Lucius had found, among the dark objects he used to buy in the most obscure places in the Wizarding World, an Egyptian parchment, and had it translated by an expert on hieroglyphs. It was none other than the recipe of the potion to the infamous Istfy's Curse, a ritual to sexually enslave one wizard to another. Lucius, who had always been one of the greatest sycophants surrounding the Dark Lord and who had became even more subservient after being released from Azkaban by a group of Death Eaters, had tempted his Lord with the idea of performing the Itsfy's ritual. Obviously, the insane idea had pleased the perverted and megalomaniacal mind of their Master, and now Severus had been ordered to prepare the potion that would enable the Dark Lord to enslave Harry Potter.

Severus had studied the parchment and its translation carefully. The potion seemed difficult, because its base was formed by many Egyptian oils and unguents that required lengthy and complex preparation, but Severus knew where to acquire them. His mother's family was Egyptian, and when he was a kid she had taken him to the Land of Punt, a secret, mysterious place, isolated from the rest of the wizarding community. Severus used to go there frequently to buy oils and herbs, and also to remind himself of the only period of his life when he had been truly happy. Severus could read hieroglyphs, but he wouldn't let the Dark Lord know he could. And he wouldn't let him know that the translation Lucius had obtained for him was dreadful.

Like much ancient Dark Magic, the potion was a blood magic one. In order to complete it, Severus would need a few drops of Harry Potter's and the Dark Lord's blood.

According to the parchment, the effect was immediate and extremely intense. If the enslaved wizard or witch didn't have a sexual intercourse with his or her "master" in less than twenty-four hours, they would become insane and would kill themselves in despair. And if someone else tried to have an intercourse with the "slave", the body of the "intruder" to the bond would be consumed in flames instantly at the first touch of the master's genitals with the slave.

Severus hadn't dared ask his Lord if he intended to take Potter sexually. If the Dark Lord were wise, he wouldn't do it; he would simply let Potter die. But even if the sexual act were consummated, the curse wouldn't end. Slaves had to be taken by their masters at least once every twenty-four hours.

Obviously, Severus wouldn't make this potion, or at least wouldn't make it _correctly_. But if he failed, the Dark Lord wouldn't forgive him. For the moment, Severus had done the only thing he could: he had tried to gain time. He had told the Dark Lord that the potion was extremely complex and would take a month to be completed. That was a big lie. As soon as he could have the ingredients on hand - which would take no more than a day or two - the potion would take only half an hour to be completed. The Dark Lord had allowed Severus to make the potion in Hogwarts, but the ritual would have to be performed in the Riddle House, in the Dark Lord's presence. This way he would ensure that his blood wouldn't be used for anything else.

Severus sincerely hoped Dumbledore would have a solution to the problem.

 ~*~*~

"Severus, this is very grave," said Dumbledore, in front of a copy of the parchment and its translation, which Severus had laid on the Headmaster's desk. "This ritual is extremely powerful. Flamel mentioned it to me once. I seem to recall he felt we were lucky that the recipe had been lost."

"It's a potion; there must be an antidote," Severus mused.

"And I'm sure you will be able to find it. But will we have time? We cannot take the risk."

"We have a month to do it."

"We cannot be sure. What if Riddle suspects you are deluding him? He can hire another expert on potions who could finish it in less than a day, according to your own words."

That was true. However, almost all the other "experts on Potions" available in the Wizarding World were charlatans, and probably wouldn't know where to acquire the oils. If they tried to prepare the oils themselves, the potion would take about two years to be made. Even so, the risk for the Golden Boy was too great because, with his powers and his many allies, the Dark Lord might find someone with knowledge about Egyptian potions and who would know about the existence of Punt.

"Headmaster... There is a way to block the Istfy's Curse and prevent the enslaving of Potter by the Dark Lord. However, this won't make the situation... agreeable to Potter."

"And what would it be?"

"We could cast the Istfy's Curse on Potter _before_ , bonding him to another wizard or witch. By doing so, we could protect Potter; if the Dark Lord tried to take him, he would be the one to die beforehand."

Dumbledore frowned. "But that would be... unacceptable."

"Not if this other wizard were you, Headmaster."

"Do you want me to sexually enslave my pupil? Sometimes you worry me, child."

"Headmaster, better you than the Dark Lord!"

"Severus, I'm a symbol of the resistance against the Dark Arts; I can't afford to compromise my principles." The Headmaster stroked his long beard. "We have to find another wizard. Or perhaps a witch?"

Severus arched an eyebrow. "From the way your Golden Boy has been staring at Mr Smith, he's as camp as a row of tents."

"Zacharias Smith, of Hufflepuff?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "How interesting."

Severus didn't like when Dumbledore made _that_ face. He had a bad feeling about it. "Perhaps we should ask him to whom he would like to be sexually enslaved?"

"Severus, I will ponder further on the subject before making a decision. In the meantime, would you please research everything you can about the Istfy's Curse?"

"As you wish, sir."

 ~*~*~

 **Chapter 2**

 

When Severus was called again to Dumbledore's office the next day, he found Harry Potter already there, pale as a corpse, sitting in front of the Headmaster's desk. Severus cursed inwardly.

The old wizard's voice tried to convey calm, but a deep weariness punctuated his words. "Severus, Harry has already been informed about the Istfy's Curse."

Severus saw Potter turning and looking at him with an angry expression. The idiot boy was certainly blaming him for that too. Severus was tired of being the scapegoat for the Golden Boy. He greeted the boy with a nod, trying to keep cool. "How can I help you, Headmaster?"

"Have you found anything else about the Curse?"

"I hardly had time to do any research. I could only start to study the individual action of the ingredients in the general composition."

"I've explained the whole situation to Harry. I've even mentioned the... alternative we are contemplating."

"And... what was the outcome?" Severus didn't like the direction the conversation was taking.

Potter stood up, his face suddenly flushed. "I don't want any of my friends involved in this. I won't let them risk their lives because of me!"

"Very noble of you," said Severus. "However, this won't do any good if you die and the Wizarding World loses its saviour."

"Calm down, Severus, and sit down. You too, Harry," said the Headmaster. "There's no need to be upset."

Potter sat down with evident reluctance. The last thing Severus wanted was to sit and stay there. He was Dumbledore's _slave_ , even without any binding curse involved, and he had to comply. "Headmaster, would you be so kind as to tell me why have I been called here?"

"Severus, Harry has chosen you as his Master."

The words didn't seem to make sense. Severus felt a sudden dizziness and had to lean on Dumbledore's desk. Darkness fell upon him. Then he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. He rose up his head and saw the concerned look of Albus Dumbledore.

"Are you unwell, Severus?"

Severus remembered the words that had made him dizzy: _Harry has chosen you..._ He stood up abruptly. "What? Has he become insane? He has decided to be my slave because I'm not one of his friends? What is the logic in this? What about you, Headmaster? Are you going to agree with this nonsense? He's my student!" Severus turned to face Potter, but the boy seemed in shock.

" If he let himself be enslaved by one of his friends, the emotional pressure on him will be stronger. He will feel guilty for imposing a burden on a friend. It will be better for him if there is no emotional involvement," Dumbledore argued.

"No emotional involvement? But he hates me more than he hates the Dark Lord!"

"Now, Severus, don't talk like that. We trust you."

Severus couldn't help a snort. What had Dumbledore done to make Potter agree with _that_? It was too absurd. It couldn't be happening. "What about my situation regarding the Dark Lord?"

"You will continue the masquerade that the potion will take a month to be completed. When the time is over, we will announce Harry's death, and he will be hidden in Grimmauld Place. Luckily, classes will have ended at this point, and Harry will have finished his studies."

Yes, they were lucky that the Dark Lord always decided to act in June, thought Severus, not without a dose of self-sarcasm. "He's my student!" Severus shook his head. "You don't seriously expect me to..."

"We don't have another solution! Everything will be kept a secret. Only the three of us will know about it. Madam Pomfrey will have to know a few details too, but not the whole story. And no one else will know."

Severus glared at Potter. "You don't expect him to keep this a secret from his friends, do you?"

Severus saw Harry clench his fists and Dumbledore walk to his student's side. "Harry will be discreet."

 _Yes, this time he probably will. Just imagine how humiliated he would feel if his friends knew he had been made a sexual slave to his greasy Potions master._

Suddenly, the idea of having Harry Potter under his control didn't seem so bad. Severus felt divided. Part of him rejected the idea as absolutely revolting. Having sexual intercourse with a student, almost a child, was atrocious. However, another part of his being was looking forward to the opportunity to avenge himself for all the humiliations he had suffered at the hands of the Golden Boy, his father and his father's friends. Severus looked at Albus Dumbledore angrily. How could he force him to deal with his darkest side again? Wasn't Dumbledore the one who didn't let Severus teach Defence Against Dark Arts because he feared that Severus might let himself be seduced again?

Then Severus noticed that, while he was lost in his musings, Dumbledore had continued speaking.

"... you will have to spend your nights together..."

"What?" Severus couldn't believe less in what he was hearing.

"It's necessary. You know it is, Severus. You will be in a special room inside the castle, a room under Fidelius. We will tell Harry's friends and the staff that, as Harry is having nightmares and at risk of being possessed by Riddle, he will have to sleep in a special room in the hospital wing, under Madam Pomfrey's care. But Harry won't stay in this room; he will Floo to the room I've mentioned. And you, Severus, will go there straight from your chambers, as soon as the curfew begins." Once again, Severus could only shake his head while the Headmaster went on, "You told me you can gather the potion's ingredients in one day. I would like you to do it tomorrow, and if everything goes fine, you may prepare the potion on Saturday. Harry will meet you in your laboratory on Saturday evening, and you will explain to him, carefully, everything that will happen between you."

Of course. He, Severus, would have to explain all the sordid details to the boy. Severus could only hope that Potter wasn't totally inexperienced sexually.

"After that," the Headmaster was saying, "you will go by Floo to your new bedroom. You don't even need to know its location; I just have to tell you its name, so that you can use the Floo. I named your bedroom 'Sekhet-Aanru'. It means 'Fields of Peace', Harry."

Severus almost laughed hysterically. How poetic, to give the name of the Egyptian Paradise to the hell where he and Potter were going to spend their nights!

"You had everything planned out, didn't you?" asked Potter, his voice trembling in fury.

"You must understand, Harry, that your safety is my main concern."

Severus clenched his fists and sank his nails in his own palms. He needed to vent his helpless rage on someone, even if it were on himself.

~*~*~

The Seven Sacred Oils were among the ingredients Severus needed to prepare the Istfy's potion. He checked in 'The Pyramid Texts' and found the list of its components: Festival Oil - fresh and dried frankincense, fir seeds, and other aromatics; Hekenu - nedjem*, wood pitch, acacia, fresh and dry frankincense; Sefet - a fir seed based oil and unidentified ingredients; Nekhemet - wood pitch and pine with other aromatics; Tewat - similar to Festival with other resins and herbs added; Best Cedar Oil - nedjem, lotus, white frankincense; Best Libyan Oil - wood pitch and other unidentified flowers. There were many unidentified ingredients in the oils, and only a few Egyptian wizards knew how to make them. Their preparation was very complex; the Hekenu, for instance, took almost a full solar year to be completed.

Severus knew what he had to do. He walked to the castle's gates in order to Apparate to the Great Market of Punt.

The Great Market of Punt was held inside a monumental half-ruined temple. It was chaotic, but a place of temptation for a Potions master. As Severus's time was scarce, he tried to focus on the task at hand and ignore the seductions that appeared on his way. He stopped in front of an herb tent and bought balsam, labdanum, lily oil and bdellium.

He found the Seven Sacred Oils in the tent of a middle-age wizard with a wig and no hair on his body, as it was usual among the wizards of the Land of Punt. Besides the Seven Oils, Severus found another oil necessary for the potion there, the Madjet Oil, composed of nedjem, lotus, and frankincense, as well as pine resin and kernels, cyperus grass, juniper, cinnamon, and antiu (a variety of myrrh). The whole recipe was based on animal fat and took nearly two years to complete. Many of those oils were not really oils, but pastes or unguents. The bottles where they were stored were made of marble or alabaster, and they were very expensive. Severus tried to bargain, but in vain. It was useless trying to bargain with Egyptians; they would always win in the end. Dumbledore had assured him the costs would be refunded by the Order of the Phoenix. As for who exactly financed the Order, Severus had never asked.

He still had to find the 'Secret Min Unguent', dedicated to the worship of the God Min-Amun. Its recipe called for sweet flag, pine kernels, juniper and other obscure herbs. This recipe was unique in that it also called for the addition of minerals such as lapis, carnelian, red jasper, turquoise, gold and silver. It was a colourful, exotic and expensive preparation. Severus had to ask and search around for a long time until he found it, in the darkest corner of the vast temple.

The wizard who was selling it seemed older than the others in the Market. Surrounded by statuettes of Min (the god of sexuality and fertility, always represented with his erect phallus) the old wizard looked at Severus mistrustfully. "You're not a native of this Land. I hope you know what you're doing," said he, in Egyptian.

Severus looked back at him, aggravated, and replied in Egyptian, "Why do you say this?"

"Because many curses cannot be undone easily."

"Do you have special... knowledge... about curses based on this oil?"

"Oh, I've devoted all my life to study the secrets of Min, but I'm still an apprentice."

"Are you always here?"

"Everyday, from morning to evening, even on Sundays."

"Very well. I'll take the unguent."

Severus took the beautiful alabaster vase and left the temple, wondering if he should return on another day and buy a glass of wine for the old wizard.

He Apparated by the Hogwarts' gates and, exhausted, walked back to the castle.

~*~*~

Severus slept terribly that night, the eve of the day when he would have to prepare the potion for the Istfy's Curse ritual.

The idea of having sex with an inexperienced boy who felt only hate and disgust for him was very disturbing. And the fact that he didn't reject the idea as vehemently as he should was even more disturbing.

The strict control Severus exerted over himself would have to be strengthened if he didn't want to be in the same hell from which he had escaped sixteen years ago.

Sometimes he wondered if Albus Dumbledore wasn't _darker_ than the Dark Lord.

 ~*~*~

  **Chapter 3**

 

Harry couldn't sleep that night. He spent the morning sulking and avoiding his friends. Finally, he grabbed his Firebolt and flew out towards the lake.

At lunch, he only ate because Hermione wouldn't stop pestering him if he didn't. Ron kept looking at him worriedly. Harry had told them the official lie that he would have to sleep every night in the hospital wing, under Pomfrey's surveillance. Harry couldn't tell which of them had become more concerned: Hermione wanted to know the details; Ron seemed to want to erase the problem from their minds and their life. If they worried about _that_ , what if they knew the truth?

How humiliating it would be, to beg to be taken by that ugly git! Harry didn't want to think about it. Why couldn't he lead a normal life? Why did all these weird and horrible things have to happen to him all the time? It wasn't fair, especially now that, for the first time since he had realised his preference for members of the same sex, Harry had found someone who seemed interested in him: the way Zacharias looked at him was unmistakable, even for someone as inexperienced as Harry.

He had considered the possibility of asking Zacharias to be his Master, but it would have been too embarrassing. Zacharias didn't have anything to do with the fight against Voldemort, and probably wouldn't take on the task. Anyway, even if he did, it would be horrible. Harry didn't want to _depend_ on a friend that way. The wizard who agreed to enslave him would have to be available for him every night. Dumbledore was right, unfortunately. Snape was the only one available.

At four the'clock in the afternoon he went to take a bath, gritting his teeth in rage. The thought that he was cleaning himself for the greasy bat left him nauseated. The thought that those yellow fingers would touch him, that... No. Harry didn't want to think about that.

At five o'clock, as they had previously agreed, Harry knocked on Snape's door. Harry's heart was hammering wildly in his chest.

The former Death Eater opened the door in his usual black robes. "Potter," he said, his voice dripping contempt.

Harry didn't bother to reply and just entered the office.

"Follow me to the laboratory. The potion is in its final stages. I will explain the... procedures to you."

The Potions master whirled around, robes swishing behind him, and walked towards the contiguous room.

Bastard. He was certainly eager to see Harry's shame, disgrace and humiliation.

Harry followed after him, walking slowly, and entered the laboratory dragging his feet. He noticed Snape was using a golden cauldron to make the potion, which exhaled an intoxicating fragrance. Harry coughed.

"Do not inhale the vapours, or you will faint. This potion is highly intoxicant. It shouldn't be drunk; it's only a ritual potion. Modern magic banned those potions, but in the ancient times they were very popular."

"Dumbledore told me you're going to need my blood?"

"Naturally. It's blood magic." Snape was staring at him with his piercing eyes. Harry felt like shrinking into the floor. "Don't think that I'm pleased with the situation, Potter."

Harry thought he was going to die of shame. He didn't know where to hide. Trying to muster up some courage, he lifted up his chin. "Let's just do it, okay? Whinging won't get us anywhere."

Snape raised an eyebrow and held his spatula to stir the potion. "As soon as we add our blood, the potion will be ready. I will say the spell and the bond will be formed." Harry swallowed hard and waited for Snape to continue. Snape stared at him firmly, but the hand that held the spatula didn't seem very firm. "You will feel an irresistible attraction; the sensation will become more and more intense and unbearable. If in about twenty-four hours we don't have a complete anal intercourse, with you as the _passive_ part, you won't survive. Your drive to submit sexually to me as a slave will be overwhelming and unavoidable."

Harry felt the blood flow to his face and hated himself for that. He wanted to be as cold as Snape appeared to be. Except for those trembling hands...

"Have you had sex before, Potter?" Snape asked abruptly.

Harry clenched his fists. Why had he to stand that?

"Answer me, boy."

"No," said Harry through gritted teeth.

Snape sighed audibly, leaving Harry even more enraged. Snape took a knife from his worktable and cut his own arm, right above the Dark Mark. He let a few drops drip onto the cauldron. Then he touched his arm with his wand and murmured a spell to close the cut. "Now it's your turn. Come here."

Shaking, Harry approached and stretched his arm out to him. Everything was too fast: an excruciating pain, the hot blood flowing out; Snape stretching Harry's arm above the steamy cauldron and then pulling it back and closing its cut.

His arm still hurt a little, and the vapours had left him dizzy. Snape flicked his wand above the cauldron and murmured, " _mk thw m bak y_ "**

Harry felt his entire body shudder, his blood boil in his veins and a magnet-like force binding him to Snape.

Snape... Snape was surrounded by a brilliant, colourful halo... Harry's heart shrunk. Snape lowered his wand, his arms along the side of his body, as if waiting for Harry. Harry's body responded to each one of Snape's movements.

"Come with me, Potter." Snape turned and walked to the fireplace. The feeling of void became more and more intense as Snape went away, and Harry rushed behind him, trying to get closer and extinguish that sensation. Snape stretched his hand out to him to give him the Floo powder, and when Snape's hand touched his, Harry gripped it eagerly. Snape sighed, and pulled him against his body resignedly. Snape took him in his arms and threw the Floo powder into the fireplace himself. "Sekhet-Aanru."

Harry clung to Snape and leant his head on Snape's shoulder. Oh, Snape's scent, Snape's body rigid against his... Harry's cock was already hard and throbbing. He couldn't think of anything else.

Luckily, Snape laid him on the bed, because he didn't think he would be able to stand up. However, when Snape let go of him, he panicked and grabbed him with all his might. "No! Don't leave me."

Snape held his arms firmly and pushed him against the mattress. "I must verify if the room is adequately protected."

"I-- I can't stand it."

"The intensity of the spell will diminish, as soon as we... do what has to be done."

Harry wrapped his arms around himself, feeling weak when Snape was not close to him. Snape checked the doors, pronounced a few spells flicking his wand and then walked back to Harry slowly. Harry's body seemed to be pulled towards the other wizard. "Please..."

Snape sat on the bed, on the purple blankets. "Do you want me to touch you?" Snape asked, in a dry and formal tone.

Harry let a moan escape from his throat and nodded, feeling miserable. Then Snape looked at him oddly, as if surprised by his reaction, and made a gesture for him to come closer.

Suddenly, Harry was on Snape's lap.

 

~*~*~

 **Chapter 4**

 

Potter was pure lust. There wasn't revulsion or hate. Only desire. And Severus... was touching him. Touching that boy that had irritated him since the first time he had seen him; that arrogant, reckless boy in front of whom everyone bowed and curtsied. And the fact that he was the Golden Boy and son of James Potter didn't seem to have the importance that Severus expected to have.

Perhaps the bond didn't work only from him to Potter; perhaps Potter also affected him. That was strange; the parchments didn't mention anything of the kind.

Perhaps it was that look of worship in the boy's eyes, and the way each of Severus's touches elicited an immediate and intense response from him. Severus had never felt like that, as if he were a god to another person. He knew the pleasure of being feared, but not the one of being worshipped.

Settled sideways on his lap, Potter squirmed against him, trying to get as much contact as possible. The boy's eyes were closed now, maybe in disgust, but maybe just in shame. Severus felt divided between the desire to protect him and to dominate him. He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and buried his face in his neck.

This was wrong, he thought. He didn't love this boy who was now moaning and writhing in his arms. He didn't need to stroke him like that. He just had to fuck him. That was what he should be doing.

He felt the first signs of arousal in himself. To make things worse, he realised he was sensing the boy's feelings; he was in tune with the boy's sensations. Severus growled and turned Potter in his arms, pulling the boy's back against his front. Potter rested his head back against Severus's shoulder, moaning low. Severus felt the excruciating pain and lust the boy was feeling. Severus would have to make him come now; then he would do what he must - when they could be more in control.

Potter continued to tremble and twitch in his arms. Severus took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. He lifted the boy's robe. Potter's white briefs couldn't conceal his erection. The boy jerked up his hips towards Severus's hand.

"Hold still," Severus snarled, while his hand slid beneath the waistband of Potter's briefs and his fingers curled around the boy's hard cock. Severus's cock throbbed when his fingers slid down the whole length of the boy's smooth and velvety flesh, its tip already leaking pre-come.

Severus was lost in lust and shame for what he was doing. The boy was there only because of a curse. Potter loathed him, and if he were in his right senses, the boy would be throwing up in revulsion. How pathetic Severus was for taking advantage of him in those circumstances. But shame didn't stop him from pumping the boy's cock rhythmically, or from delighting with his moans of pleasure.

Severus held him tightly, and the friction of the boy's arse against his groin threatened to shatter what little control he had remaining.

Potter's body stiffened; he let out a hoarse cry and came in Severus's hand. Unable to hold himself longer, Severus continued pressing against Potter's arse. He buried his face in the curve of Potter's neck. Now the boy had relaxed in his arms, and Severus came with only a soft, ragged groan escaping his throat. He held the boy against his body a little longer while his cock still throbbed.

Severus cast a cleaning spell over himself, then over Potter, and laid Potter on the bed again. He stood up and looked around the bedroom. The four-poster bed, with its ludicrous purple coverlets, was settled against the back wall. There was a bathroom at his left and a mahogany cupboard at his right. Severus approached the cupboard, opened it and was relieved to find a bottle of Firewhisky and a few glasses. He turned to face Potter. "Do you want a drink?"

"Yes," said boy, his voice shaky and uneven.

Severus poured two glasses and handed one to Potter. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. But...er... don't we have to..."

"We do. But keep calm. Drink your Firewhisky."

 

 ~*~*~

  **Chapter 5**

 

Harry had never felt so embarrassed in his entire life. Snape... had made him come. In his hand. On his lap.

But Snape had come too. Harry had felt it, because he was absurdly attuned to Snape's sensations. For some reason, the fact that Snape had come made Harry feel better. It dawned on him that it was the bond that was making him feel like that. The bond aimed to give pleasure to the master, not to the slave! That was the reason why Harry felt more relaxed now: because Snape had come.

But that quick pleasure wouldn't be enough. They would have to go all the way through with it. Snape had to come _inside_ him. This prospect should be disgusting, but the _bond_ had turned it into the most desirable thing in the world to Harry. Sitting on the bed with a glass in his hand, Harry smoothed his wrinkled robes, feeling confused and ridiculous.

The Firewhisky seemed to be his only ally, since Snape kept his distance and didn't even look at him.

Snape had desired him. He had even stroked him. He had held him against his body while he had come. Just thinking of that was enough to arouse Harry again. Oh, Merlin. Less than ten minutes had passed since he had come and Harry was already rock hard. All he wanted was those long and deft fingers roaming his body. His hands were shaking so hard he had to put his glass on the bedside table.

When he lifted his face and his eyes met Snape's, Harry thought he wouldn't be able to stand a minute longer. "Please..." he whispered.

Snape frowned and then nodded. Harry saw Snape empty his glass and kept staring at those slender hands, enthralled. Snape set down his glass and walked towards him. Harry's heart raced.

"Mr Potter, I will endeavour to release you from this torture as fast as possible."

Snape undressed him, exposing his erect cock. A scorching heat concentrated between his legs. Snape's movements weren't delicate, but they weren't rude either. They were only calculated, methodical, as if he had a purpose and was completely focused on it. Snape produced a phial from a pocket in his robes; he hadn't undressed. Harry bit his lower lip, ashamed for being exposed before Snape like that. Snape wedged a knee between his legs, and Harry moaned.

Snape opened the phial and coated his fingers with lube.

At the first touch of those fingers, Harry's body seemed to ignite, and Harry jerked his hips wildly upwards. Snape's left hand pressed him against the mattress. "Keep still, boy."

Harry wanted to be angry, but Snape's hoarse voice electrified him. What torture! Harry wanted, needed that touch, and more, much more. And then one of those magic fingers was sliding into his hole, massaging it slowly, and stretching it. Harry knew he had to be patient or he could be hurt, but lust made him push against that finger, trying to force it deeper.

He heard Snape gasp and insert another finger. Snape was nervous too; Harry could feel it through the bond. Two fingers weren't enough; they only seemed to arouse him further. "Please... More..."

"Control yourself, or you will get hurt."

Snape's voice sounded bitterly cold, but Harry knew that that was only a mask. Snape slipped a third finger inside him and went deeper. It hurt, but pain didn't diminish Harry's craving for _more_.

When Snape removed his fingers, Harry whimpered and grabbed his arm, ready to beg.

"Potter, get a grip on yourself. I must prepare myself."

And Harry saw Snape opening the lower part of his robes and pull out his impressive cock. Rock hard for Harry.

Snape opened the phial again and smeared the product meticulously over all his length. Then Snape turned him face down, and Harry felt something hot and blunt pressing between his cheeks.

Knowing that was exactly what he needed, Harry tilted his hips to meet him. Snape groaned and penetrated him slowly. Harry's body stubbornly struggled against what he most desired, but Snape didn't let himself be deterred. When Harry felt him inside him, an intense feeling of completeness took over his body and soul.

Carefully, Snape thrust in, pulled out, and then thrust deeper, starting to set a slow rhythm. Harry noticed how much the older wizard was holding back. When the pace became more frantic, Snape squeezed Harry's cock in his hand and Harry came, gripping the sheets and shouting his pleasure. But the bond kept him totally attuned to Snape, who acted as if he was just trying to get rid of his burden as soon as possible. Disappointment hit Harry like a punch in the stomach. He couldn't even see Snape's expression. A few thrusts later, Snape's body stiffened in anticipation. Snape came, once again with no more than a soft, raspy groan. Harry felt hot semen filling him. A brief moment later, Snape pulled his cock from inside him. Harry heard Snape murmuring a cleaning spell before turning his back at him and going to the bathroom.

Harry stared at the walls, feeling empty. His first day of torture had ended. He should be happy and relieved. He pulled the coverlet over his body to warm himself and hide his shame, and curled up in a ball.

A few minutes later, Snape went out of the bathroom. "Potter, I will return to my chambers in the dungeons, so that we don't have to endure this shameful and uncomfortable situation any longer. Good night."

Harry didn't bother to reply.

~*~*~

The second time wasn't any better.

Harry had spent the day feeling lethargic and apathetic. As evening approached, the bond started to torment him again, making him lust for Snape. Harry was about to bang his head against the wall when the curfew came down. In no time, Harry went to the room in the hospital wing, threw Floo powder into the fireplace and found himself alone in Sekhet-Aanru.

In order to kill time and gain courage, Harry poured himself of a glass of Firewhisky.

He had barely tasted his drink when a green flash lit the room, and Snape appeared in all his glory. Harry almost knelt at his feet. The bond attracted him mercilessly to the other wizard; Harry approached and embraced him.

Snape pushed him away and shoved him onto the bed, turning him face down. Snape undressed him, with the same methodical gestures of the previous night.

Snape placed a pillow under Harry and spread Harry's legs apart. One finger, two fingers, three fingers - Snape followed the same ritual, in silence. Harry was burning in lust. Soon, Snape's warm and firm flesh was ripping him apart, and once again Harry couldn't even see his expression. "It won't take long, Potter. Be patient," Snape snapped.

And a cold feeling spread through Harry even while he was coming - in Snape's hand, again. Snape hadn't lied: soon Snape was coming inside Harry and retiring to his own chambers.

Without touching him. Without talking to him.

Because... that was how it should be. That was how Harry should like it to be: with as little contact as possible. After all, he had chosen Snape for that _task_ because he hated him.

Snape hated him too, and that was the reason why he was avoiding contact with Harry as much as possible.

So, why Harry was feeling so sad, so disappointed?

~*~*~

During the whole week, Snape followed the same pattern. That was driving Harry insane. There was nothing more humiliating than having to beg Snape to take him and feeling Snape's rejection even while he was fucking him. Harry wanted to see Snape reduced to the same situation as him. And that didn't seem impossible, because Harry felt that Snape was holding back somehow. When they were in class, or when they met in the corridors, Snape stared at him with a possessive look, devouring him with his eyes. However, instead of taking possession of him when he had the opportunity to do it, he adopted that mechanical attitude. All that Harry wanted was to see Snape let go.

Harry was more depressed than ever. Ron and Hermione kept tormenting him with questions.

"You're looking horrible, Harry. What's up?" asked Hermione on Thursday.

"Nothing. It's only the nightmares," Harry replied.

Ron widened his eyes. "With You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah. But I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

On Friday's night, after Snape had left Sekhet-Aanru, Harry felt angry and helpless. He couldn't take it any more.

And then Harry had a very dangerous idea...

 

 **Notes:**

* nedjem - A most enigmatic ingredient. Some authorities liken it to carob while others to the acacia, which was native to Egypt in ancient times.

**"Behold, thou are my servant".


	3. Part 2

**The Istfy's Curse**

 **Chapter 6**

On Friday, Severus returned to his chambers both proud of himself and psychologically shattered. So far, he had managed to control himself. His gestures, he knew, were as cold and calculated as when he sliced frog livers. That was how it had to be, for Potter's own good and pleasure.

Dumbledore called him to his office everyday to ask about _his beloved one_. Severus wanted to punch him. The Headmaster's attitude seemed extremely hypocritical to him. It was always the same masquerade: Severus would tell him everything was all right with Potter; the Headmaster would look pleased and repeat his motto, that he _trusted_ Severus. But if Dumbledore knew how hard it was for him to honour that trust, and how close he was to throwing it all away!

How ironic it was that, before his first time with Potter, Severus had feared he wouldn't be able to have an erection in those circumstances. He had even carried a phial containing an "infallible" potion in one of his pockets. How ironic that now he had only to think of the boy to find himself in an embarrassing situation.

In spite of all that, Severus had kept strict control during the whole week, and managed to follow the discipline he had imposed on himself: he would enter Sekhet-Aanru, take Potter from behind after a quick preparation, and leave.

On Saturday, Severus had confirmed his certainty that he was doing the right thing. They were all together for lunch in the Great Hall, students and staff. Severus couldn't take his eyes off Potter, but Potter didn't look back at him: he was very busy casting seductive looks at Zacharias Smith. After lunch, they left the Great Hall together, shoulders brushing. Severus followed them into a dark corridor, and saw Potter pulling his Hufflepuff boyfriend behind the statue of Andros the Invincible.

Severus could very well imagine what they must be doing there, and could never permit it. He seized Potter by his arm and violently pulled him out. "Mr Potter, though I doubt your ability to grasp the concept, morality is still fundamental and necessary in this school, and you are not, by any means and in spite of your beliefs, above that. While I am here, a debauchee like you will not taint the name of this school. Mr Smith, I have no words to express my revulsion regarding your behaviour. Detention for both of you, tonight. Mr Smith shall present himself to Mr Filch. I will take care of you personally, Mr Potter... Now go immediately to your dormitories."

Severus had been painfully reminded that that beautiful boy with sad, intense eyes; that boy who submitted to him so eagerly; that affectionate, responsive boy, desired Zacharias Smith, and not him.

 

~*~*~

 

As soon as curfew began, Severus threw the Floo powder into the fireplace of his chambers and went to Sekhet-Aanru, his blood boiling in his veins.

His feet had barely touched the ground when he turned ferociously to Potter. "What were you thinking? Don't you remember that if another person has sex with you this person will die?"

"Is that why you're so angry?" The boy dared to approach him and rest his hands on his chest. "Because you fear for Zach's life?"

Unsettled, enraged and excited by the sweet and musky scent of the boy, Severus gripped his shoulders to push him away, but his treacherous hands pulled the boy against his body instead, and he crushed the boy's lips in a feral and desperate kiss.

In the six days they had been having sex, Severus had never lost control, had never kissed his slave. The boy moaned and squirmed eagerly in his arms. Severus groaned and tore off Potter's robes, then his own. Severus dragged him across the bedroom, kissing and biting him all over. When they met a wall, Severus crushed him against it, and wedged a leg between his, pressing it against the boy's erection.

Potter moaned louder, but Severus knew it was out of arousal and not pain. "Is this what you want, brat? Do you want to drive me insane?" Severus searched Potter's face and shivered when he saw him grinning maliciously and nodding.

Maddened by jealousy, rage and lust, Severus threw him onto the bed and jumped on top of him, slamming him against the mattress. "I tried to make it easy for you, brat, but if you want it rough, I can give that to you too. But don't complain later," he whispered through gritted teeth. Severus pulled out his glasses, then lifted both the boy's arms and conjured ropes to bind him. "You are mine. Don't you dare touch another person. Never. If I see you with another person, I'll spank you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week."

A spark flared in Potter's eyes, and Severus could feel it was not out of fear. Potter was aroused. Truly. "Do you like when I speak to you like this?" asked Severus, almost in a growl. "Do you like to be bound?"

Potter nodded again. Oh, Merlin, Severus could feel the boy's lust, could feel how aroused he was - Severus couldn't tell if was because of the idea of being punished by Severus, or by Severus's possessive ways, or both.

Severus's lips curled in a sardonic smile. "Now, Mr Potter, it seems the idea of being spanked arouses you, is it so?" Severus pinched one of Potter's nipples between two fingers, and Potter responded wrapping his legs around Severus's hips and thrusting towards them.

Severus stripped off Potter's briefs and prepared him only with a lubricant spell, eager to take him. Soon he was inside the tight warmth of his slave. This time, Severus used his mouth and hands, stroking, kissing, biting, and licking. Severus slid his palm down Potter's belly, and curled his fingers around the boy's cock. Potter bucked and whined. Severus slid in deeper, opening the boy wider, impaling him. When Potter pushed back against him, Severus realised he was all the way inside. His fingers dug into Potter's hips. For the first time, their bodies connected in a perfect way, as Severus had craved for since their first night together, and when Severus found the right angle and hit the boy's prostate, he felt Potter starting to melt beneath him. Severus squeezed the boy's cock harder and watched him come in long pulses, shaking and trembling. He didn't last much longer; he thrust harder, faster, again and again, sunk his teeth into Potter's shoulder and shuddered, coming in a sharp outburst.

A few minutes later, Severus slipped off Potter's body, terribly ashamed. "Potter, I apologise. My behaviour was inexcusable. I shouldn't have taken advantage of the bond."

"No! Don't apologise. I provoked you."

"The fact that you have provoked me doesn't justify my actions. As your professor..."

"Don't give me that!"

Severus arched an eyebrow. He cast a cleaning spell and pulled the coverlet over Potter and himself. He stared at the boy again and a shiver ran through his body. "You really enjoyed it, didn't you? I have to admit your response was very encouraging and gratifying to me too. However, we cannot forget that this is happening only because of the Istfy's Curse. The bond arouses in you the desire to be my sexual slave. I was a fool to think it would be enough to appease the sexual drives created by the bond."

 

~*~*~

 **Chapter 7**

 

On Sunday morning, Severus started when he realised he had spent the night in Sekhet-Aanru. He turned to the sleeping boy beside him and shuddered at the protective instinct the boy aroused in him. This was becoming more and more dangerous. Severus had to discover how to undo the Istfy's Curse.

He got up and dressed himself.

"Mmmm," Potter murmured in his sleep.

"I have to go, Potter. I'll see you tonight. Behave yourself. Your NEWTs will begin on Monday. Don't let all this turmoil disturb your studies."

Potter yawned while Severus threw the Floo powder into the fireplace.

In his chambers, Severus asked tea to the house-elves and changed his clothes.

A few minutes later, Severus Apparated at the Great Market of Punt, by the tent of the old devotee of Min.

 

~*~*~

 

Severus took measures to ensure that Zacharias Smith would never get near Potter again. Veiled but unmistakable allusions to a potion that might cause him great pain and leave him impotent forever scared the boy to death. Severus was also pleased to note that Potter was now ignoring his Hufflepuff former boyfriend completely.

Potter was turning out to be a fantastic partner in bed. Severus was always testing his control over the boy, and the boy submitted. It was a new and exciting experience for Severus.

The NEWTs had finished. At the end of the next week, the third week since Potter and Snape had been bound by the Istfy's Curse, the students would return home.

Things were looking quite good until Wednesday, when the Dark Lord summoned Severus for a private talk. The Dark Lord looked determined.

"Severus, as soon as the potion is ready and the Istfy's ritual can be performed, you will bring Harry Potter to me."

Severus tried to make him change his mind, as politely as he could. "Master, forgive me, but is it really necessary or prudent? Isn't it preferable to let Potter die without having any contact with you?"

"You forget a most important factor: we do not know the whole content of that prophecy. If I can have Potter here, at my mercy, as my slave, I shall be able to extract this information out of him. Trying to kill him before knowing full content of the prophecy would not be prudent."

"But Master, no one knows if Dumbledore has revealed the content of the prophecy to Potter."

"That will be a wonderful opportunity to find out. As my slave, he will not be able to resist my Legilimency powers."

"And how can I take him from Hogwarts?"

"I will give you a Portkey."

"Dumbledore keeps Potter under strict surveillance."

"Dumbledore trusts you. I am sure you will find a way to deceive him. You are very good at it. If you fail, you will have to suffer the consequences. I have nothing to lose; Potter will perish, one way or the other."

 

~*~*~

Severus returned to Hogwarts in the gloomiest of moods.

"You should rest, Severus. We will think about this later," said Dumbledore, trying to appease him.

"I know perfectly well what we have to do: nothing. I'm not going to hand Potter over to him. I'm aware that this means my spying days are over. I'm not happy with this solution; I don't want to become a dead weight in the war, but it's the only possible alternative."

"You may be right, Severus. But we shall not be rash."

Severus stormed out of Dumbledore's office slamming the door furiously, and went straight to his chambers and, by Floo, to Sekhet-Aanru. At least the Dark Lord had summoned him after they have had sex, otherwise Potter would be dead by now. A shiver ran through Severus's body just to think of that possibility, and how fragile was Potter's life at that moment.

Potter was awake and waiting for him. His tired eyes lit up when he saw Severus. "Severus! What has he done to you? You look terrible."

In spite of all the hate and weariness that pervaded Severus's body and soul, the fact that Potter had called him by his first name didn't pass unnoticed and evoked a strange emotion inside him. "He hasn't done anything, Potter. I just have to rest."

Severus went to the bathroom, took off his robes and donned a nightshirt. When he slipped beneath the blankets, the boy snuggled up to him. Severus wrapped a tired and possessive arm around him. Then he felt oddly calmer, and promised to himself that he wouldn't let that reptilian monster hurt his Harry.

 

~*~*~

 

 **Chapter 8**

 

Harry knew there was something wrong. The bond permitted him to sense Snape's feelings clearly.

He knew his burden wouldn't end just because he had been spared of being bonded to Voldemort. He knew he would have to fulfil his mission and kill Voldemort.

Harry held Snape tightly, and suddenly the solution to the problem seemed very clear to him.

He would talk to Dumbledore the next day, and tell him his idea.

 

~*~*~

After talking to Dumbledore, he felt relieved. There was only one problem: how to tell Snape about their decision.

At night, after Snape had taken him, Harry mustered up courage - he couldn't keep postponing it any longer. "I have a confession to make."

"Spit it out."

"I went to talk to Dumbledore this morning, and we made a decision."

Snape sat on the bed abruptly. "Without consulting me?"

"I'm sorry. Please, don't be angry."

Snape got up and glared at him. "It's no use playing the submissive now, do you understand? What have you decided? Spit it out!"

"You're too anxious. Calm down."

"Potter, for the last time: spit it out, or you will be very sorry."

Funny. Outside of a sexual context, Snape's threats didn't arouse him. Harry didn't feel compelled to obey him, except sexually. But the bond also didn't let him openly affront his Master; it was too painful. Harry curled up in pain.

Snape made a gesture as if to beat him, but then he stopped and walked to the fireplace. He threw the Floo power into it saying, "Headmaster's office."

 

~*~*~

 

 **Chapter 9**

 

"Severus, calm down. It's a good plan. You will prepare the potion as Riddle asked you, and you will take Harry to him."

"Never," Severus snarled through clenched teeth.

"Please be patient and listen to the whole plan. As we both know, a new potion _will not_ affect Harry. But Harry told me you have been affected by the Istfy's Curse too. He told me the curse stimulates your desire to dominate the slave. Do you confirm his impression?"

The treacherous brat had told Dumbledore his intimate secrets! Severus swallowed hard. "It's true."

"So Riddle will feel compelled to have sex with Harry."

Severus panicked. "Headmaster, don't make him go through with this. I beg you. I know I will be forever in your debt, and I am in your hands, but don't let the boy go through this."

"It was he who came and suggested this to me, Severus. And you know how stubborn he is. He thinks he has found the perfect plan to kill Riddle without having to do anything. Everything is ready. We just need to give him support. You will be inside the Riddle House, and the Order will be prepared to act at any moment."

 

~*~*~

Severus spent the entire following week plodding along without energy or motivation. He couldn't even have pleasure by being with Potter. Everything was too painful, and he didn't want to vent his anger on his slave.

When the day scheduled by the Dark Lord arrived, Severus packed a trunk with all the ingredients necessary for the potion. Potter was already with him in his chambers, and watched him packing. When Severus finished checking if everything was in order, Potter conjured ropes with his wand and handed them out to him. "Bind me, Master," he said, a seductive smile on his face. "And take my wand."

"Not before whipping your arse raw, brat."

"I'm already hard."

"Good for you, because I will have to fuck you before we go. If he somehow manages to keep you captive, you will resist longer."

Severus took him right there, on his office floor. It wasn't a romantic scene for what could be their last time together, but Severus didn't want to think about that.

Severus couldn't even think of sacrificing himself to save Potter, because if he died, Potter wouldn't survive more than twenty-four hours.

 

~*~*~

 

"Ah, Severus, I am very pleased with you. I will show you my gratitude, when this is over."

A shiver of revulsion ran down Severus's spine. He was in the Riddle House's hall, the golden cauldron with the Istfy's potion simmering and Harry Potter bound and gagged beside the cauldron.

At least the Dark Lord hadn't summoned all his Death Eaters to parade his new slave around. Not even Lucius had been called; only the three of them were there. What could the monster be planning?

Severus knew there was no use in procrastinating. Harry must be suffering there, all tied up, and the more Severus delayed it, the weaker Harry would become. Severus called the Dark Lord, took a knife, cut Harry's arm and let his blood drip into the cauldron. He closed Harry's cut as fast and effectively as he could. Then he asked the Dark Lord to hold out his arm, and repeated the same procedure with him. The potion smoked, and Severus pronounced the spell: " _mk thw m bak y_ "*.

The Dark Lord looked at him with eyes redder than ever, and turned them to the boy. Then the Dark Lord flicked his wand and brought Harry to him as if he were an object. "Accio Potter." He held the tied up boy firmly by his arm and turned to face Severus again. "Keep guard here, and wait for my return."

The Dark Lord dragged Harry to the cellar. Severus waited a few seconds, giving them a good head start, but didn't lose sight of them. Then he went after them.

 

~*~*~

 **Chapter 10**

 

Harry found himself in a small cellar, cluttered with heaps of tangled wooden planks and other things. There was a ragged mattress on the floor.

Voldemort closed the door and turned to Harry, his eyes glowing intensely. "Finally alone, Potter. You must be desperate for my touch."

 _How right you are, weirdo._

Voldemort approached and took off his gag. "But first you will tell me the prophecy's content."

"I don't know," Harry answered.

"Ah, but you _will_ tell me. Because if you don't, you will die."

Harry swallowed hard. It was now or never. He would have to play his part, and he would have to play it well. "Please, touch me... I can't even think now. I'm burning for you, Master. Take me, and then I'll tell you everything."

Harry realised his speech had had an effect over his enemy when Voldemort touched him, a nasty smile on his face. "Oh, my pet... Let me unbind you." With a flick of his wand, Voldemort loosened the ropes and freed Harry. "You will beg me to fuck you. You will crawl on the floor like a snake... Speak Parseltongue with me, my pet..."

Harry started to talk dirty in Parseltongue, saying how much he wanted to be fucked by him.

Voldemort threw him face down on the floor and undressed him with another flick of his wand. Then he sat down languidly on the mattress, a few feet from Harry. "Come, pet. Crawl to me."

Biting his lower lip in anger and frustration, Harry obeyed. The floor was covered in sand. The hard sand rubbed hot and scraped his skin raw. His cock ached and became hard. When he got near, Voldemort turned him and laid him on the mattress.

Struggling to hide his revulsion, Harry saw him opening his robes and pulling out his cock. Scales covered his purple penis.

"I know you want it inside you, pet..."

Harry bit his lower lip harder and nodded. "Please, Master."

"Tell me the prophecy, my pet, and it will be all yours."

 _Over my dead body,_ thought Harry. "Master, I'm going to die if you don't touch me now. Please, put it inside me. Please." Fighting his own shame, Harry spread his legs, exposing himself to the reptilian creature.

Then he saw a shudder running through Voldemort's body from head to toe, exactly like the shuddering body of a snake. And Voldemort positioned himself between Harry's legs, his erect cock just a few inches from Harry's arsehole. "Is that what you want, my pet?" Voldemort rubbed the head of his cock on Harry's entrance, and his reptilian body stiffened immediately. A hideous cry echoed through the Riddle House, and Voldemort's body turned into ashes in front of Harry.

Yes. That was exactly what Harry wanted.

 

~*~*~

 

 **Chapter 11**

 

When Severus heard the ghastly cry, he opened the cellar door with an Alohomora and found Harry naked on the mattress, in front of a heap of ashes.

Harry stood up immediately and flew into Severus's arms.

"It's over, Harry."

"Yeah. We got rid of him."

Severus summoned Harry's robes and dressed him. "Let's go back to Hogwarts," he said, determinedly.

"Don't you have to warn the Order?"

"Sod the Order. Let's go back home."

 

~*~*~

Classes had already ended, and the students had returned home. Except Harry, bound to Severus by the Itsfy's Curse. After they had returned to Hogwarts, Harry hadn't wanted to see anyone besides Severus. He had refused to see his friends and begged Severus to ask Dumbledore not to reveal to anyone that he had been the one to cause the Dark Lord's death. Severus understood Harry's feelings perfectly well. When he thought of what The Daily Prophet could do with the news that Harry Potter was Severus Snape's sexual slave and had defeated the Dark Lord by _seducing_ him, Severus felt nauseated.

Dumbledore agreed not to disclose the details of the event, but declared to the press that Harry Potter had defeated Tom Riddle when the latter had tried to kill him, and that Harry was recovering from his injuries.

Three days after the events in the Riddle House, Harry seemed recovered from the strain of the incident. They had just awakened on their bed in Sekhet-Aanru when Severus looked at Harry intently. "Yesterday I went to the Land of Punt again and, with the help of an old wizard, I believe I have discovered how to undo the Istfy's Curse."

Harry didn't look very happy. "Do you want to undo the curse?"

"Of course, Potter. We cannot spend our whole life like this. If one day I cannot be with you, you will die. This is not life."

Harry sighed. "You're right. It's just that... I don't know how to live like a _normal_ person any more."

The look Harry gave Severus made Severus wince. "What is it that you want?" he asked, and winced again hearing the quivering tone of his own voice.

"I don't know what I want. I wish everything could be different." Harry looked contemplative. "There's something that I do know I want, though: a last night with you, before everything comes to an end. And I want to call you Severus, and want you to call me Harry."

Severus nodded. Since that afternoon at the Riddle House, Severus couldn't think of him as anything but 'Harry'. Ah, if only the devotion Harry showed for him weren't a consequence of the Istfy's Curse! If only he could have Harry with him forever, instead of having to perform a counter-curse that would destroy the bond to the best sexual partner Severus had ever had! "You will have more than one night. We will have to go to the Land of Punt together and spend a week there. The potion that will undo the Curse works only there, and it takes seven days to be completed. I found references explaining how the potion had to be prepared in an inscription in the Temple of Horus. Following the indications of an old wizard who sells oils, herbs and statuettes in the Great Market, and other hints I found in old parchments in the Library of Punt, I could locate a small and long-abandoned temple devoted to Min. That's where we are going."

 

~*~*~

 

 **Chapter 12**

 

The Temple of Min in Punt was partly in ruins. It was formed by many rooms arranged in an intricate labyrinth. At the entrance, a statue of Min, his hand encircling the base of his erect cock. The Temple was surrounded by lettuce plants.

"Why are there so many lettuce plants here?" asked Harry.

"It's an aphrodisiac plant, and one of the symbols of the ithyphallic god," Severus explained.

"Ithy-what?"

Severus sighed loudly. "Ithyphallic. It means 'with his phallus in erection'."

"Oh."

Severus led Harry to a bedroom covered by hieroglyphic inscriptions. There was a bed - a large rectangular wooden frame with a mat of woven cords - lying against the back wall. Instead of pillows, there was a crescent-shaped headrest at one end of the bed.

Severus told Harry he had cleansed and decontaminated the place the day before; he had also installed a water tank and improvised a bathroom, and placed a copper cauldron at the centre of the bedroom. The Kyphi potion would have to be prepared there, in the domain of the god Min. That was the secret of that potion that had been spread through the Wizarding World with an adulterated recipe, and hence didn't work in the expected manner. The old wizard of the Great Market had helped Severus to interpret the true recipe, which Severus had found in the walls of the Laboratory Room, in the Temple of Horus's Great Hall.

Harry watched as Severus started to prepare the potion grinding mastic in a mortar and then putting it into the cauldron. After that, he added amber, sweet flag, aspalathos, camel grass, mint, and cinnamon, one at a time in the order described in the recipe. This formed the base of the potion, which Severus moistened with oasis wine. The base would have to be steeped overnight.

On the next day, Severus took Harry to the Temple of Horus, and told him all the spicy legends he knew. Harry liked best the one of Seth and Horus, uncle and nephew, who had engaged themselves in a war involving incest, decapitation, castration, obsession with bodily fluids, attempted homosexual rape and even - according to some texts - male pregnancy, with the birth of their son Thoth.**

When they returned to the Temple of Min, in the evening, Severus soaked raisins in oasis wine in a mortar and then ground them with a pestle. He added the raisins to the base. Now the base would have to be left to steep for another three days.

The whole week was full of delirious and delightful findings. They visited temples and pyramids, went to tea houses, and walked under the shadow of splendorous palm and olive trees in an oasis.

At night, Severus showed Harry all he knew about sexual magic and magical dominance. A touch of Severus's wand could have the effect of an ice cube rubbed on Harry's nipples; another touch on the sole of Harry's foot and a mild electric-like shock would run through his whole body. As a good Potions master, Severus knew also how to create many different sensations using only potions. Severus liked to bind Harry's wrists and blindfold him, so that Harry could concentrate only on the sensations. A massage with cinnamon oil would make his body tingle, and its scent would intoxicate him; peppermint oil felt burning cold on his nipples. Severus used also special lubes that didn't let Harry come, indefinitely extending his sweet torture.

Gradually, Harry started to feel more at ease, more relaxed. His trust in Severus was so great now that, one night, he let himself be mummified. Severus wrapped Harry's entire body with linen strips, leaving holes for the nostrils, mouth and genitals. Harry felt not restrained, but completely out of his body, due to the sensory deprivation. In fact, it wasn't a very arousing experience, but Harry was insanely happy, and he could feel that Severus was enjoying it very much.

Another night Severus laid him on his lap and showed him his flogger collection. Harry was a little afraid at first, but his arousal was stronger than his fear. Severus explained him that hard leather or rattan whips were used to leave marks, and that he would only use them if Harry needed to be punished.

Severus spanked him first with the light suede flogger, which only caressed his buttocks and made him moan, eager for more, his cock already hard; then Severus used the doeskin flogger, which made him feel like he was melting into a puddle on his Master's lap. The bedroom looked like it was filled with fog, and Harry couldn't tell if that was because of the potion or because he was in ecstasy. Finally, Severus took the heavy suede flogger, and Harry felt his buttocks burning and his cock throbbing. Then Severus spread a soothing, refreshing balsam on his slightly bruised skin, and Harry came on his Master's lap, feeling safe, loved and protected.

On their fifth night in the Temple of Min, Severus mixed the frankincense and honey together, separately, in a ceramic bowl, boiled the mixture to reduce its volume by 1/5 and mixed it with the base. The base could only be stirred with a wooden spatula, to preserve its potency. Once again, the potion would have to rest overnight.

The scent of the Kyphi was sweet, with a honey undertone throughout, and pleasant. The frankincense smell was the first to rise to the fore, and then the lemon-drop scent of the camel grass announced itself. The Kyphi's smoke was powerful. Severus explained to Harry that its vapour was used for consecrating objects, rooms or people. Its smell was rather narcotic. Harry could hear it simmering as it volatilized. Breathing it in, Harry started to be aware of his own breath. He felt sleepy and heard voices talking quietly.

On the morning of their sixth day, Severus finally added the myrrh, and the potion became even more narcotic.

Severus and Harry were living in a potion-induced Paradise. Harry felt protected, refreshed and purified.

At night, Severus turned off the fire under the cauldron. Now the potion would have to rest and cool down. The air was filled with the fragrance of the Kyphi.

On the seventh day, however, the narcotic effect ended. The potion was cool and ready for the ritual that would undo the Itsfy's Curse. The last time they had sex was sad, melancholy and when it ended a dark despair fell on Harry.

The ritual had to be performed in the nude. Severus helped Harry into the cauldron. The thick potion smelled of wine and honey. Harry had to be completely immersed while Severus pronounced the spell. When Harry plunged his head, Severus held it down, and Harry heard him murmuring the words, " _ix ir.t(w) n=k mit.t dr.tw Sn.w m bAk=i_ "***

Then Severus helped Harry to stand up and slowly poured water from a bucket on him, to remove the excess of Kyphi. He took Harry out of the cauldron and dried him with a towel. Harry widened his eyes when he saw Severus kneeling before him to run a sponge over his legs and feet.

Finally, Severus stood up.

"Is it over?" asked Harry.

"Yes, it is."

Harry looked at Severus, confused. It was true. His body wasn't irresistibly attracted to Severus's any more. He didn't fell that emptiness that only Severus could fill. As if to replace that emptiness, an indescribable sadness invaded him, and he sat on the edge of the bed, overwhelmed.

When Harry lifted his eyes, Severus was standing in front of him, his eyes seeming to bore into his soul.

"You don't look very happy," Severus commented.

It was the understatement of the century. Harry was crestfallen.

Severus knelt again before him with a concerned look, and Harry embraced him. Severus let out a throaty growl and lay on top of him, crushing him into the bed.

Harry brushed Severus's hair from his face, tenderly. He felt his eyes sting for a moment, and blinked. "You still want me, don't you?"

"I must be out of my mind," Severus answered hoarsely.

"I'm not very submissive."

"I am more than aware of that."

"But I think I'll still like to be dominated in bed by you, and... you know... all that stuff."

The black eyes shone suspiciously, and Severus's voice sounded troubled. "So don't go away. Stay with me."

"Here?"

"Would you rather go back to your boyfriend?"

"Zach? But Severus, there's nothing between Zach and me. I was a bastard to him. I used him to make you jealous," said Harry.

"I see. I would say that that was very Slytherin of you, if it hadn't been so Gryffindorishly reckless. I could have strangled you with my own hands."

"Well, it all turned out okay, didn't it?"

Severus arched an eyebrow. "If you think so, stay with me. I'm on holiday, and you have completed your studies. The war is not over, but we have accomplished the most crucial part of our mission, and we deserve a break. After the war is over, you decide. You are very young. You should travel and see the world, you..."

"Severus, I know what I want, and I know why the bond worked so well for us."

"And can you tell me why?"

"Because... I need to believe that someone needs me, and..."

"Do you believe I _need_ you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Have I told you that the world doesn't revolve around you?"

"So many times that I've stopped counting. But will you let me finish my explanation?" asked Harry quizzically.

"Heaven forbid me from attempting to stop the inevitable."

"As I was trying to say, you give me what I need. But you're paranoid, and you'd never be sure in a relationship if it wasn't for the feeling of safety the bond gave you."

"Without the bond, it will be an eternal fight for dominance."

Harry smiled. "At least it won't be boring."

Severus's eyes shone intensely again. "Be mine now. Completely mine."

Harry groaned and spread his legs to accommodate Severus between them.

"Calm yourself, slave. You will have to be patient. You will come only when I want you to."

Harry closed his eyes in anticipation. It was amazing to feel that Severus still had this effect on him, and without the bond, the effect seemed enhanced by the knowledge that now they were there voluntarily.

Harry felt something velvety and slim slither like a Devil's Snare around his shoulders and chest, and then stretch his arms and legs, and he realised that Severus had used smooth ropes to bind him to the bed, arms and legs spread wide in an X.

Severus nibbled his earlobe and licked the curve of his ear.

"You taste of honey, wine and myrrh, slave. I'm going to lick you all over," Severus whispered in Harry's ear.

Moving down, Severus began teasing Harry's nipples with his tongue, in flicking motions or circling them slowly, and then gently raking his teeth over them. On his way down, Severus languidly kissed his navel, delving his tongue in, then traced a path down from Harry's navel to his pubic hair, where Severus buried his nose. All that Harry could do was moan and arch his body in despair, his cock impossibly hard and flattened against his stomach.

"Bend your knees," Severus ordered him. "The ropes will adjust magically".

Harry complied, and his heart raced wildly when Severus squeezed his balls and lifted them. The warm and wet touch of Severus's tongue at his entrance made Harry shout, and he didn't stop groaning and squirming as that wicked tongue thrust in and pulled out, stretching him, filling him. "Ah, Severus, please make me come. Touch me..."

Severus raised his head from between Harry's legs, smirking. He knelt on the bed and started to lick Harry's feet - first the sole, then the toes, one by one.

"You're a perv, a sadistic bastard," Harry mumbled.

"Accio cauldron," said Severus, summoning the cauldron to the side of the bed and dipping his right hand to its bottom. Severus's hand emerged from the cauldron covered in Kyphi and curled around Harry's cock. Harry moaned louder than ever, and continued to moan when Severus started to lick the Kyphi off his cock. It was the first time that Severus sucked him. That _evil_ tongue licking the underside of his cock, then enveloping its tip, would be more than enough to make Harry come, but when he was _almost_ there Severus stopped and lifted his head. "Only when I give you permission."

Harry shook his head. "I can't hold back any more."

"Yes, you can," said Severus, merciless. "You have to concentrate your magic. Focus on me. Give me your control. Channel your will and your magic to me."

Harry closed his eyes and felt that, impossible as it might seem, he could do it. He channelled his energy to a maximum and then directed it to Severus. He felt wonderful; he truly wanted to let Severus dominate him completely. He opened his eyes and saw his magic flowing to Severus, making Severus stronger and more powerful. Severus radiated magic.

Severus moaned, perhaps feeling the powerful influx of magic. He released the ropes from Harry's legs and touched Harry's entrance with his wand, murmuring a lubricant spell.

Harry imagined that Severus was going to fuck him hard, but no. As if he had all the time in the world, Severus thrust in and kept still for unending seconds, his cock swelling and throbbing inside him. Then Severus started to move in and out slowly, very slowly.

Keeping this pace, Severus managed to slide deeper and dropped a kiss on Harry's chest.

"S-Severus," Harry whispered, in awe.

Their bellies slid against each other at every thrust. Harry could feel every inch of Severus's cock inside him. With his next thrust, Severus hit Harry's prostate. Harry shuddered, and his groan stopped in his throat when Severus thrust again, hitting the same point for the second time.

Now Harry didn't know if the groans he was hearing were coming from himself or Severus. The ropes tied his arms, preventing him from pulling Severus towards his body and finishing the torture. All his nerves were taut, on fire, screaming for release. Everything was centred on the man who dominated him and who was pounding him relentlessly. Severus's hair was falling like a curtain over his face, and his body was sheathed in sweat. "Harry... I'm going to...oh..."

Harry heard Severus give a long, shaky sigh and felt Severus's cock pulsing inside him. Harry tried to keep him there; he didn't want it to end. Severus held his buttocks and pulled them towards his groin, burying himself completely into Harry's body. "Now, Harry. Let's come together."

And Harry felt the pulsing of Severus's climax flowing to himself, in unending waves of pleasure. With a last desperate thrust, Severus spurted his semen inside Harry's trembling body, and Harry felt the warmth of his own seed gushing out, his whole body shuddering convulsively, falling in a bottomless abyss.

Severus had given his magic back, and stronger than ever.

 

~*~*~

 **Chapter 13**

 

Severus pronounced the spell to loosen the ropes and release his slave, now soundly asleep beside him.

Severus was amazed at what had just happened. Harry had relinquished all his control and all his magic to Severus during their love act. Severus had never experienced such a strong level of empathy and influx of energy before. He had had many slaves, but most of them had ended up telling him, after a few encounters, that he was a dreadful Master. That he was too selfish to take care of his slave as he should.

Unfortunately, he had to acknowledge to himself that his relationship with Harry was different because he cared about Harry. Severus didn't like the idea of being tied down, but... it had its compensations.

Severus rested a hand on Harry's chest and, looking up to face him, noticed he had opened his eyes.

"Guh. Who needs the Istfy's Curse?" the boy drawled.

"It was unbelievable. Explain to me how you managed to do that."

"Managed to do what? To give up control to you? It must've been the power of Min acting in us. Or it's because I trust you and, er, enjoy your domination."

"It must have been the power of Min," said Severus, staring at Harry incredulously. "Not even you could be insane to the point of trusting me and enjoying my domination."

Harry just smiled, almost sadistically.

They were a very odd match, thought Severus before falling asleep.

 

 **The End**

 

 

 **Notes:**

"Behold,thou are my servant".

I did not add any vowels to the spells. You will have to imagine that Severus pronounced them with the vowels included. If you want to know how the scholars tend to pronounce the Egyptian words, you can read about it [here](http://www.jimloy.com/hiero/pronnn.htm), but in many cases this is _not_ the way ancient Egyptians used to pronounce them...

 

**If you want to know more about this story, click [here](http://ptyx.noigandres.com/tIC/sethorus.html).

***"That the like may be done for you: May troubles be removed from my servant".


End file.
